


Все обязательно будет

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Альбус Дамблдор не удержался и пришел навестить узника Нурменгарда. Авторское право, проценты с патентов и бег по лестницам.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 16





	Все обязательно будет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/gifts).



> Салем, с днем рождения!

Казалось бы, участь проигравшего всегда одинакова. Заточение или смерть. И что из этого предпочтительнее, Геллерт выбрать затруднялся, даже сидя у зарешеченного окна в самой высокой башне Нурменгарда. По первости, в угаре и ярости поражения, после больно резанувшего поспешного ухода — почти бегства — Альбуса, который даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в последний раз, казалось, что лучше смерть. Сейчас он поостыл, и некий внутренний голосок упрямо нашептывал, что пока есть жизнь — есть надежда, еще может появиться шанс все переиграть. Увы, разум и дар предвидения сходились в обратном: он сам построил свою тюрьму. И знал, что выбраться из нее невозможно. По крайней мере, без помощи снаружи. А кто возьмется помогать проигравшему? Самые верные, самые близкие мертвы или сидят по таким же камерам. А больше никому и дела нет до неслучившегося властителя мира. Альбус даже не появился на процессе, состоявшемся прямо во дворе Нурменгарда, наспех, скомкано, второпях. Зачитали приговор обездвиженному, скованному чарами Немоты, дотащили до башни и бросили, бежав прочь. Как же они его боялись…

Тем большим был шок, когда к нему явились посетители. Посетитель. Нет, конечно, авроры с Веритасерумом, к которому он уже давно создал себе стойкий иммунитет, появлялись регулярно. Пытались выяснить что-то о его противниках — они называли их «жертвами» — натыкались на окклюменационные барьеры, ругались, грозили, проклинали… Они были никем. Создавали фоновый шум. А пришедший с ними Альбус был как горный ветер. Его магия запела в воздухе задолго до того, как ворота замка отворились, и все это время Геллерт молча сидел под окном, прикрыв глаза, и впитывал в себя, впитывал разлитую в воздухе и усиленную Старшей палочкой торжествующую мощь. Ее нельзя было не почувствовать, даже если его собственная сила спала, скованная чарами и артефактами.

Увы, предвкушение встречи, оказалось приятнее, чем она сама. Альбус замер в дверях, за спинами авроров, глядя на него неотрывно, пристально, сощурился, будто бы хотел о чем-то спросить, побледнел, развернулся и вышел. И пяти секунд не прошло.

Вот вам и все «ближе, чем братья». Геллерт тогда от обиды и разочарования так выщерился на очередных допрашивающих, что ребра болели еще неделю. Благо хоть сломанный нос тюремщики все-таки срастили чарами. Благородные и милосердные победители. Прямо как их светлый предводитель.

Больше встреч он не ждал. Поэтому удивился до крайности, увидев Альбуса снова всего через несколько недель. Одного. И в этот раз воздух молчал и не предупредил его заранее, а значит…

— Для тебя поскупились на отдельную камеру? — язвительно поинтересовался Геллерт, не зная, как по другому понимать отсутствие палочки при визите к такому опасному заключенному, как он. — Или тебя замучила совесть за нарушенную клятву, и ты сам решил разделить мою судьбу, как мы когда-то обещали друг другу?

Альбус даже не вздрогнул. Прошагал через всю комнату, крепко ухватил за плечо и наставил палочку. Незнакомую. Не Старшую и не его старую, которая была на дуэли. Геллерт только моргнуть недоуменно успел, а в него уже полетели диагностические чары. Альбус, увидев результат, выдохнул и спрятал палочку в рукаве.

— Собирайся и идём, быстрее! — приказал он отрывисто, отступая на шаг. Геллерт ошалело уставился на него, силясь осознать услышанное. Происходящее было настолько нелепо и невозможно, что…

— Собираться? Быстрее? Не видишь, мне нужно упаковать весь мой гардероб и двадцать шейных платков, — огрызнулся он, обводя рукой свое нынешнее обиталище - пустой каменный мешок с единственным окном. Альбус тоже окинул его взглядом и скривился как от боли.

— Быстрее! — повторил он, снова делая шаг по направлению к Геллерту, и тот отступил вглубь комнаты, с подозрением глядя на бывшего любовника и врага, единственного равного ему мага. Если это был он. Слишком уж неправильным было все его поведение для того Альбуса Дамблдора, которого он знал и…

— Зачем тебе это? — поинтересовался Геллерт недоверчиво, делая еще шаг назад, и Альбус протянул вслед за ним руку. За которую Геллерт и ухватился, поворачивая ладонью вверх, и наощупь, вслепую, нащупывая шрам от их кровной клятвы. Отозвавшийся острой болью разорванной связи в парном отметине на его руке. Альбус…

— Потом, времени мало! — попытался подогнать его этот сумасшедший, и Геллерт резко замотал головой.

— Я никуда не пойду, пока ты не объяснишь, что и зачем ты сейчас делаешь! Совесть замучила? Так ты сам всегда утверждал, что каждый должен нести груз своих ошибок самостоятельно!

— Это была не только твоя ошибка! — Альбус раскраснелся и сверкал глазами. — Еще и моя, если уж на то пошло!

— Тогда логичнее нам обоим остаться здесь, в тиши Нурменгарда, разве нет?

— Геллерт! Ты хочешь отсюда выбраться или нет?! — Нервничающий Альбус уже орал на него шепотом. Взволнованный, он так напоминал себя восемнадцатилетнего! Влюбленного, полного жизни, огня, желаний и идей... Один раз Геллерт его такого уже уничтожил. Один раз он уже соглашался менять мир вместе.

— Пока не знаю, — протянул он, пытаясь вытянуть пальцы из хватки Альбуса. Тот не пустил. — Зависит от того, что меня ждёт там, куда ты собираешься меня отвести. Подземелья Хогвартса? Помнится, ты рассказывал, под ним живет какой-то монстр. Азкабан с дементорами? Если вдуматься, мне и тут неплохо…

— «Там», как ты выразился, тебя ждет свобода, — процедил сквозь зубы Альбус и попросту потащил его за собой к выходу. — Уже забыл, что это такое?

— Только свобода и все? — Предательское сердце стукнуло было сильнее прежнего, но Геллерт заставил его уняться. Он просто не так понял. Наверняка есть какое-то простое, разумное объяснение тому, что происходит…

— Хватит торговаться! — Они уже были на лестничной площадке, вниз уходили бесконечные ступени. Тишина в башне царила необычайная. Даже странно, что еще никто не прибежал с проверкой на их ругань.

— О нет, Альбус. Свобода бывает разная. Тем более ты все ещё не ответил на мой первый вопрос. Что тебя так припекло, что ты явился доставать меня из каменного мешка, куда сам же и засадил? Решил довести до конца, то, что не закончил на дуэли? Так убей здесь. Освободись сам. Я не буду сопротивляться.

— Мерлин, какой же ты… — Альбус остановился и отпустил его, всплеснув руками.

— Альбус! Хватит врать себе! Ты… — начал Геллерт, с твердым намерением образумить свихнувшегося героя светлой стороны.

Но ему нахальнейшим образом заткнули рот поцелуем. Неловким, соскользнувшим, Альбус стукнулся об него носом, и это должно было быть больно, но…

— Вот, — пробормотал этот ненормальный, отстраняясь.

— Значит поэтому, да? — Геллерт поймал его лицо в ладони, заглянул в глаза. И сам себе ответил. — Да.

И потянулся за новым поцелуем. Застонал приглушенно, гладя Альбуса по спине, просунув руки под пиджак, дернул из-под ремня рубашку…

Его хлопнули по рукам и снова потянули к лестнице.

— Времени нет! Пойдем… ну пойдем же… Геллерт! Охрана долго не проспит! Внизу нас ждут фестралы, нужно до них добраться!

Услышав про фестралов, Геллерт в возмущении затормозил пятками, упираясь в скользкие каменные ступени.

— Тащишь мои идеи, как мохнатая тварь твоего протеже с чемоданом все блестящее?!

— Не тащу, а улучшаю самое действенное из существующего! — отозвался этот высокоморальный образец для подражания у подрастающего поколения, но уши у него предательски заалели.

Геллерт удовлетворенно хмыкнул и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— То же самое скажешь, про наши совместные юношеские наработки, которые ты потом частично использовал в своих статьях?

Вместо того чтобы смутиться еще сильнее, Альбус неожиданно усмехнулся. Крепче ухватил его за руку и снова потащил за собой, уверенно свернув в один из потайных ходов за стенной панелью, стоило им выйти на жилые этажи.

— У меня все патенты с участием твоих выкладок с анонимным соавторством. Могу вписать тебя хоть завтра, только псевдоним выбери. И ключ от отдельного сейфа с процентами тоже отдам.

Геллерт ошалело потряс головой, стараясь не споткнуться.

— Кажется, это я сошел с ума. И ты мне мерещишься. И весь этот разговор… Ай!

Альбус на ходу болезненно сжал ему ладонь, продолжая посмеиваться. Они уже бежали по центральной лестнице к распахнутым настежь дверям.

— Видишь, я настоящий. Вот, возьми.

— Моя старая палочка? — Геллерт поспешно ухватил ее, чувствуя, как покалывает пальцы изнутри. Чем дальше они отходили от башни, тем сильнее он чувствовал нарастающий жар силы в себе. — Отку… Тетя Тильда!

— Ну, ты же хороший мальчик.

— Вообще-то плохой, очень… — Геллерт коснулся плеча Альбуса и провокационным хриплым шепотом пообещал. — Как только появится возможность — докажу.

— Уж постарайся! — Альбус, мимолетно улыбнувшись в ответ, уже возился с тощими крылатыми клячами, что-то успокоительно бормоча, пока отвязывал поводья. Геллерт только головой покачал, подходя ближе. Положил ладонь на костлявый круп. Теплый. Живой. Не каменный…

— Альхен?

— М?

— Куда мы?

— Мы?

— Ой, можно подумать, ты оставишь меня без присмотра! — Это было смешно, нелогично, но желудок как будто заледенел. В ответ — внимательный взгляд прищуренных глаз поверх стеклышек очков. И задумчивое:

— Не оставлю.

Скрыть ответную улыбку не вышло. Ну и пусть.

— Хорошо. Тогда неважно куда. Там же есть кофе?

— Будет. Все обязательно будет.


End file.
